


The Girl He Can't Remember

by camille_E



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Newt honestly just doesn't know what the fuck is going on, Possible smut, Romance, a lot of confusion, i dont know about that yet, i honestly have no real clue where this story is going so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_E/pseuds/camille_E
Summary: When he and his friends reach the last city, Newt comes across a girl who he knows he has seen before. Those dark blue eyes are printed into his memory, yet he can't seem to remember her. She remembers him though. He tries to track her down, before the raging virus takes over his body, to find the answers to the questions he has been asking himself for many years. Can she provide information that he has been lacking ever since his first day in the maze? Or will she just be a waste of his short time left on the dry face of the earth?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story that I wrote yesterday, after I saw the Death Cure (I cried my eyes out. Tbh, it's probably my favorite from the entire trilogy). I don't know for sure if I want to continue it, but I have already written a bit more. Just let me know if you want more!

The air was thick with shouting and loud encouragement of raging against the people hiding behind the wall. In the middle of the chaos stood a small group of people. They were trying to make their way to the front of the crowd, all following this brown haired boy who was desperate to reach the wall. The brunet, Thomas, was pushing his way forward. The blond boy, who was trying to stick to his side, was making an attempt at keeping up with him. As he followed his best friend, he accidentally pushed aside a young woman. She was taken by surprise, which led to her almost falling onto the ground. The blond boy looked aside quickly and reached out his arm, catching her just in time. With some struggle, since he wasn’t the most muscular, he was able to pull her up again. The sounds around them were still almost deafening, yet for a second he felt like he was surrounded by complete silence. His eyes locked into hers. Her pupils widened as she saw who had pushed, and saved, her. He, in his response, frowned at her appearance. She had light brown hair, that fell just below her collarbone. Her skin was tan and her deeply pigmented lips were parted in confusion. Her eyes were what stood out to him the most. They were a dark blue, almost looked black, but her pupils were surrounded by light green speckles. Something about the eye contact that was occurring felt familiar to him. It was almost like his brain was telling him that this woman could trigger a memory, but something was blocking the door for it to be remembered.  
The girl inhaled sharply and gripped onto his arm tightly, as if she wasn’t sure that he was a real human being. ‘N-Newt?’ she whispered softly. Newt wasn’t quite sure how he had been able to hear it, but he knew that she had really said his name. Before he could open his mouth, he was suddenly pushed forward. Her hand slid off his arm as he was forced to pursue his friends to the frontline. He tried to look back, but within seconds she disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to pretend like people actually asked for another chapter, but here it is anyways. I'm making these chapters pretty short so that I can update more frequently since I usually get very discouraged when I feel the need to write long ass chapters, so that's why these are even shittier than normal.

The group was gathered in an old building. There was some discussion going on about how they could break into WCKD’s main office, but Newt was too distracted to listen. The lack of ability to remember was bugging him now more than ever. It was bugging him even more than it had when he first arrived at the Glade. The girl he saw knew who he was. She could’ve given him answers to the questions he had been asking himself for years. Gally, who somehow was still alive, told them that he knew how to get into the building. Newt’s head was flooded with thoughts. Not only thoughts about the strange girl, but also about the fact that he wasn’t immune. In the corner of his eye, Newt spotted Thomas walking towards him. He quickly covered up his arm and smiled faintly.   
‘Ready to go?’ Thomas asked with one eyebrow raised.   
Newt nodded slowly. ‘Always.’  
Gally made his way down the ladder, which led to a tunnel. Newt and Thomas followed closely and together they made their way to the city. Newt had never seen a place like that before. There were lights everywhere. He found it beautiful, in a weird yet fascinating way. They were able to reach one of the walls, which gave them perfect sight on WCKD’s building. Gally had figured out that Teresa was the perfect way in, even if Thomas wasn’t very keen on that plan. After discussing it a bit more, they headed back to the rest of the group, outside of the wall. During it all, Newt still hadn’t been able to shake the girl from his mind. He had almost forgotten about his not existing immunity because of it. Thomas approached him, once again, during their walk towards the exit of the city.   
‘Are you okay?’ He whispered, since they were supposed to stay silent in order to not raise any suspicion.   
Newt nodded slowly, his head too clouded to fully comprehending what Thomas had just said.  
‘Newt?’ Thomas asked again. He knew the blond boy long enough to realize when he was, in fact, not okay.  
‘Something weird happened today.’ Newt mumbled.  
Thomas frowned and looked sideways at his friend. ‘When?’  
‘When we were standing in that crowd. When we got shot at by those huge canons.’   
‘Yeah, what happened?’   
Newt pressed his lips together shortly. ‘I saw a girl.’  
‘And?’  
‘She knew my name.’  
Thomas’ eyes opened up further in surprise. ‘And you didn’t recognize her?’  
Newt shrugged and finally looked at his best friend. ‘She felt familiar, but I just couldn’t place her.’ He sighed and looked back at Gally, who was quickly pacing in front of them. ‘I can feel that I used to know her, otherwise she wouldn’t know my name. But now, I’m not even sure if she survived those guns.’   
Thomas stayed silent for a while. It wasn’t a strange thing for them to be in silence, but it was never awkward. ‘So, what now?’ Thomas spoke after a while.   
Newt shrugged. ‘I don’t know. We have to focus on Minho, he’s top priority.’   
‘I know,’ Thomas put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. ‘But we have the time to quickly scan the area where we got shot at. See if she made it or not. We still have to plan everything, and that will take a while.’  
Newt stood still and put his hand on Thomas’ arm, forcing him to stop walking as well. ‘Are you insane? What if they shoot at us again?’   
Gally noticed that the people behind him had stopped moving and turned around. ‘Hey, Shanks. We need to keep moving if we don’t want to get caught.’ He hissed towards them in a low tone.   
Newt removed his hand and followed Gally again, Thomas quickly continued as well.   
‘We’ll be fine. It’s just a quick scanning, nothing more. We’ll be out of there in a few minutes.’ Thomas whispered again.   
‘Fine.’ Newt responded. His voice made it seem like he was annoyed at his friends’ behavior, but he secretly couldn’t wait to find this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas start their search for the strange girl.

The streets were empty, which was a weird contrast with how they looked like in the daylight. Thomas and Newt were making their way towards the wall, to the place where they had been shot at just a few hours back. Once they made it to the open area, they noticed the tens of bodies lying around them. Nobody had cared enough about getting rid of them. Newt crunched up his nose in disgust and discomfort. It was pitch-dark out, with the exception of a few lights coming from the wall. It was still too dark for them to be recognized. With some trouble, Newt started looking around at the dead that surrounded him. He needed to know if she was still alive. His head was going mad, not just because of the spreading virus inside of him, but also because he had to know what she had meant to him. He had not remembered any other person, even if it was logical for them to have been friends before the maze. He knew for a fact that he and Thomas had been friends before, but he hadn’t remembered him. For him to remember this girl, even if you could barely call it remembering , was something special.   
‘What did she look like?’ Thomas whispered from a few feet away.  
‘Light brown hair, not too long. She had tan skin and dark blue eyes with green speckles in them.’ Newt hadn’t been able to forget her face. Her features were almost burned into his memory. Both of them continued searching, but they couldn’t find anyone who even slightly reminded him of her. Which meant that she was still out there, and probably not too far away. Thomas and Newt started walking towards their base again, where the rest was located.   
‘I know that this led to nothing, but at least she’s not dead?’ Thomas tried to lighten the heavy mood that was set upon them.  
‘I get that, it’s just that we don’t have any bloody time to look for her.’ He spoke.   
‘You looking for someone?’ A strange voice echoed through the streets.  
Newt looked up at a man, about ten years older than himself. His face was partly covered in a patchy beard and his hair was tied up in a low ponytail. ‘What she look like?’ He was standing on a cracked-up balcony, but quickly hopped over the rail and onto the pavement where Newt and Thomas were walking. Thomas immediately stood in front of Newt, in a protective manner.   
‘Don’t worry. I ain’t here to hurt you, kid.’ He laughed softly and shook his head. ‘Seriously, what she look like?’  
‘Brown hair, not that long. A bit shorter than I am and she had dark blue eyes with green speckles in them.’ Newt said.  
The man nodded slowly. ‘Where did you last see her?’  
‘This afternoon, when those WCKD bastards tried to shoot us.’ Thomas intervened.   
‘So she’s quite the rebel. Sounds like someone who hangs around with Lucas.’ He frowned and looked sideways. ‘If I were you, I’d check his place. He lives down that alleyway.’ He nodded his head towards the left. There was, indeed, a small alleyway. ‘You can’t miss it,’ the stranger continued speaking. ‘It is always crowded with people.’   
Thomas and Newt thanked the man quickly and walked in the direction he had sent them in. They didn’t say a word to each other, but they could sense that the other was paranoid about the situation as well. Newt saw that Thomas was hovering his gun with his hand the whole time. As they walked down the small street, they came upon a house that was filled with people. There was a lot of screaming and hard laughter. The door was opened ajar. Tens of people were talking to each other and sipping on strange beverages. A black-haired man walked up to them upon entering the house. ‘Can I help you?’ His voice was scratchy, but not that aggressive. Newt quickly explained the situation, slightly uncomfortable at the sudden dependence on others. The man, who turned out to be Lucas, sent them towards a guy named “Jeremiah”, who lived a few blocks away from their current location. Not even a minute after entering, Thomas and Newt had already left the house. They continued walking through the destroyed city. They barely spoke for the entirety of their promenade. The broken city was particularly quiet in comparison to the house they had just visited. The streets were dirty, the houses bore resemblance of a strange sandy colour. Newt’s body was filled with nerves and adrenaline. Somewhere inside he felt guilty for prioritizing this random person over Minho, but he needed to know who he was before he would subdue to the growing illness. After a while, they came upon a building. It looked exactly like the house that Lucas had described. The second floor was broken open, with two out of the four walls missing. Thomas was the first to enter the house, his hand still holding on to the gun. Newt followed closely after. In front of them was a round table. About six men were seated around it, playing cards. The second that the two teens walked in, they turned dead silent and looked at them with curious eyes.   
‘We’re looking for Jeremiah.’ Thomas stated with a shaky voice.  
The guy that was seated right in front of them frowned and leaned forward. ‘You’re looking at him. How can I help you?’  
Newt stepped in front of Thomas, making it known that he was the one who was behind their intruding. ‘I’m looking for a girl. About my age, slightly shorter than me. Brown hair and dark blue eyes with some light green in them.’  
‘Why are you looking for her?’ Another man spoke. His voice was as lot lower and a lot more threatening.   
‘She has information that we are looking for.’ Thomas said in a stern tone.   
‘I would turn around, kids.’ said a man that was seated on the right side of the table. He wasn’t speaking in an aggressive tone, like the previous two men, but more like he was warning them. He didn’t even bother to look up from his cards.   
The first man, Jeremiah, stood up. He shoved his chair back quickly and leaned on the table again. ‘Get out.’  
Newt pressed his lips together. ‘I’m sorry, but-‘  
‘Get out!’ Jeremiah repeated, this time a lot louder.  
‘Jeremiah.’ A middle-aged man walked down a set of stairs, that was just a few feet away from the table. He let his eyes rest on the boys in the doorway. ‘Calm down. We can trust them.’  
‘How do you know?’ Jeremiah turned around to look at the new entry in the room, the annoyance clearly reflecting in his voice.   
‘Because I know this kid.’ He nodded towards Newt. ‘She has pictures of him, many.’ He walked towards Newt and put his hand out for him to shaken. ‘Newt, right?’  
Newt, with a confused frown on his forehead, shook his hand. ‘Yeah…’   
‘Come with me, I’ll bring you to her.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for a pretty long time, but my body decide to give up on me and I got the worse fever ever. I've been knocked out for two weeks, but I am feeling well enough now to write. This was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry that it was a bit of a dissapointment. Next chapter will also be a bit less eventfull than the first two, but I need to build up to centain events. Let me know your thoughts about this story/chapter, because your comments make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas finally find the girl
> 
> (Kinda a filler because the next chapter will be super long, in comparison to the previous ones)

The older man, who turned out to be named Avery, walked them once again through the streets of Denver. Or at least through what used to be called Denver. He looked sideways at the two young men beside him. ‘She will be thrilled to see you. I’ve heard many things about you.’  
Newt didn’t quite know how to respond to that statement. He had no clue if she had told Avery positive or negative things, since he didn’t even know who he had been before. ‘Is that a good thing?’  
‘It is.’ Avery chuckled softly. ‘If she hadn’t, you wouldn’t be walking here right now. I wouldn’t have helped you get away from Jeremiah.’ He raised his eyebrows at Newt.  
‘That Jeremiah sure is something…’ Thomas mumbled.  
Avery nodded. ‘He is. Living in a place like this really can bring out the worst in people.’ He sighed and looked down at the street. ‘The inequality can turn you crazy, even before the Flare does.’   
Thomas and Newt shared a quick, knowing, look. Avery continued talking about the Last City. He had been there for the entire time, since they began building the wall. He had seen the injustice being formed right in front of him. After walking through the chilly air they ended up at a building with multiple floors. It was one of the higher buildings in the area. Avery opened the door and was greeted by a few people inside. They peeped at Newt and Thomas as they entered after Avery, but didn’t say a thing. Avery led them through the building and towards the backdoor. He walked back outside again, being followed closely by Thomas and Newt. To their immediate left was a fire escape, which went all the way to the top floor of the building.   
‘You might want to be careful. These stairs are pretty old.’ he warned them, before making his way to the top. Thomas listened to his advice and waited a bit before climbing the stairs as well. Newt started walking upwards as well. They entered the top floor through a rusty door. Unlike Jeremiah’s place, this building was still intact. On the top floor were a few rooms. In the middle of the floor stood a table with a few chairs around them. The indoor stairs that had previously connected this floor to the one below it had broken apart. Avery sat down at the table and pointed at the chair before him. ‘Thomas, sit down.’   
Thomas, who first looked at him with a confused look, sat down. Avery then nodded towards one of the rooms. There was some soft music playing inside, but Newt didn’t recognize it. He approached the door slowly, his hand hovering above the handle. After taking a deep breath, he carefully opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, once again, a quick filler. I will be posting the next chapter soon, I am working on it right now. It will be about 3 times as long as this one. I honestly have many ideas of where I want to take this story. I'm still deciding if I want to follow the original storyline of the film or if I want to change a few things. Let me know what you would rather read!


	5. Chapter 5

The room was barely lit. There were a few fairy lights hanging on the walls that illuminated the rest of the content inside the room. There wasn’t much furniture, only a single bed, closet, and desk. On the desk stood a vinyl-player, where a record was spinning on. The music was intriguing, almost mesmerizing. But all of that didn’t matter to Newt the second that he saw the girl in the centre of the room. She was dancing to the music, her back facing Newt and completely lost in her own world. She held her hands in the air as she moved her body from side to side. It wasn’t until Newt closed the door that she noticed someone had entered the room. She turned around swiftly, the muscles in her body tensed up. Once her eyes had found his she relaxed again. Her eyes were filled with a form of disbelieve as she let her gaze quickly run over him. She took a small step forward and looked up to his face again. ‘I knew that I wasn’t going crazy.’ She whispered. ‘I was right, it had been you…’ She took another step, so that she was standing right in front of him. He looked down at her as she carefully touched his face with her hand, like she was scared that he would disappear into thin air. When she realized that he was, in fact, standing in front of her, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She hugged him tight and buried her face in his neck. Newt stood there frozen. He wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t know this girl, yet he felt the need to hug her back. He put his arms around her waist and let them rest there. She chuckled softly and stepped back again after a few seconds. ‘I can’t believe this…’ She murmured, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the confusion in his eyes. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and looked down at the floor. ‘You don’t remember me, do you?’ Her voice sounded broken and defeated. She walked back towards her bed and sat down on it, her hands on her lap.  
Newt sighed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t apologise. You can’t help it.’  
Newt sat down next to her. ‘I recognize you, but I just can’t place you.’ He looked sideways at her, feeling guilty for something that he couldn’t help.  
‘It’s not your fault. I kinda knew that you wouldn’t.’ She shrugged and smiled sadly. ‘How did you find me?’ She asked him, looking at him with curious eyes.  
‘This random guy sent us to this man named Lucas, who sent us to Jeremiah. We met Avery there, he recognized me from photo’s that you have. He brought me here.’  
She nodded and stared down at her hands. ‘How did you escape from WCKD?’ she asked.  
Newt looked at her sideways. Everyone knew about WCKD, but not many knew that he had been a part of their experiments. ‘How much do you know about WCKD?’  
‘A lot.’ She chuckled softly. ‘I was supposed to go to the maze as well. I was rescued by the Red Arm right before they took my memory. I was just a few hours away from being stuck inside four walls.’ She looked up and stared at the wall, lost in thoughts. ‘I ended up in the mountains, but I wanted to do more. A few of us decided to go to the Last City. We met up with this resistance group here.’  
‘Lawrence?’  
‘Yes, Lawrence and his crew. I’m actually pretty close with Lawrence.’  
Newt smiled softly. ‘That’s such a coincidence. We’re actually teaming up with him and this old friend of ours to get into the city.’  
‘Oh god, you’re not talking about Gally right?’  
Newt chuckled and nodded. ‘Yeah. We didn’t even know that he was still alive.’  
‘Oh, Minho threw a spear at him right?’ she asked casually, like it was no big deal.  
Newt smiled confusedly at her. ‘Wait, how do you know that?’  
‘I’ve been stuck with Gally for more than six months now, he told me everything that went down in the maze.’  
‘Everything?’ Newt’s face suddenly was drained of all colour as his muscles tensed.  
She pressed her lips together. ‘Yeah, everything.’ she said in a low tone. She put her hand over Newt’s, which he had on his leg. The mood had quickly changed. There was a dreadful atmosphere surrounding the two young adults. ‘I hate that I wasn’t there for you.’ Her breathing was shaky and she softly squeezed his hand. ‘So what happened after the maze?’ she said, swerving the subject that neither of them wanted to talk about.  
‘We thought that we were saved, but it was just WCKD again. We managed to escape and made our way to the Red Army. Picked up some friends along the way. WCKD found us, after Teresa had contacted them, and they took Minho away . We’re trying to get him back.’  
‘Teresa contacted them?’  
‘She felt like she should help find a cure.’ Newt knew that all of his friends thought of it like betrayal, but he couldn’t judge her for the choices she made. He had made some pretty bad choices himself, so he didn’t think that he was in a place to talk bad about her actions.  
‘I figure that she got her memory back?’  
‘Yeah… So, you remember everything?’  
She hummed in response. ‘Jup. I remember being taken by WCKD. I still remember meeting you, Minho, Thomas and the rest.’  
‘Really?’ he asked curiously. ‘What was I like?’  
‘You used to be such a happy, cheerful kid. Things changed once they started shipping us off to the mazes.’ She turned her body more towards him, her knees against his. ‘We all started realizing that there was no way to avoid the inevitable. We were going to be sent to the maze, with no memory. The thought of that had a different effect on all of us. Knowing that we soon wouldn’t remember anything… Those last few months were horrible.’ She clenched her jaw tightly. ‘I, for example, had many panic attacks and was angsty all the time. You…’ Her eyes found his and she once again squeezed his hand. ‘You just completely shut down. All you could do was sit around, doing nothing, and just staring into the void. They called it depression, and WCKD was sure that it would not affect the Maze Experiment.’ She sighed and bit down on her lip. ‘I guess that they can erase your memories, but erasing feelings is not as easy.’  
Newt could feel the formation of tears in his eyes, but he supressed them before they could fall down. For years he had wondered why he felt like he felt. He now finally understood.  
‘Do you want to see the pictures?’ she suddenly asked.  
‘What?’ Newt shook his head, being pulled out of his thoughts.  
‘I have pictures. From before the maze?’ She stood up and walked towards the small desk and opened one of its drawers. She took out a bundle of photos and handed them to Newt. He stared down at them. The first picture showed a group of kids. He recognized Minho, Thomas, Teresa, the strange girl, and himself. He turned the picture around and saw writing on the back. He saw the names of his friends, together with the name ‘Anne’. There were a few other names, but he did not know them. ‘Your name is Anne?’ Newt asked.  
She nodded and sat down next to him again. ‘That was my name at WCKD, yeah.’  
Newt had known already that they were given different names. He knew that his name came from a inventor. ‘Why Anne?’  
‘I was named after this pirate queen of the 17th century. Apparently, she kept fighting for what she believed in, even after all hope was lost. WCKD thought that it fit me well.’  
Newt looked at her in awe as she looked at the pictures. He continued looking through them. A lot of them were just photos of Anne with other kids/teens. One of the pictures was of Newt and Anne. She was sitting on his lap and they were both smiling at the camera. He frowned shortly at the picture.  
‘We were really close, practically inseparable. ’ She said when she saw the way he looked at it. She smiled, but Newt was pretty sure that it was a sad one. After going through them all, he handed the pictures back. Anne continued talking about how things were before the Maze. Newt was astonished by the stories that she told. Apparently, Newt had a sister. The best thing about that was that his sister was actually still alive. Sonja was currently with the rest of the subjects that they had saved from WCKD, so she was at least in good hands. After talking for what felt like hours, Thomas knocked on the door and entered the room. ‘Newt, we need to head back. It’s getting late.’ His eyes rested on Anne and he frowned. ‘Wait, I know you.’  
Anne stood up and smiled. ‘Thomas! You haven’t changed a bit, have you?’ she said jokingly.  
Thomas mouth fell open slightly and he scoffed. Newt could tell that he was trying his hardest to remember. For some reason, Thomas remembered more than any of them did. Suddenly, Thomas expression cleared up, like he realised that he had, indeed, known her. He stepped forward and within seconds, the two were embracing each other. ‘I haven’t seen you in almost four years.’ Anne said laughing.  
‘I wouldn’t know. I don’t remember a lot.’ Thomas stepped back and looked at Newt with a smile plastered on his face. ‘Shit, now I don’t want to leave. How did you end up here? How do you remember me?’ Thomas rattled.  
‘Can’t she come with us?’ Newt stood up as well.  
Thomas nodded and looked at Anne with joy. ‘Yes, please! You have to!’  
‘And I’m guessing that you’re talking about Lawrence and his group? I’m already quite involved with them, so it shouldn’t be a problem.’ She looked back and forth between the two boys, her eyebrow raised. ‘Give me a moment to pack my things.’ She quickly turned around and grabbed a backpack from under her bed. She pulled open a few drawers and stuffed her bag as quickly as she could. She put the pictures in it as well, together with some clothes and other things. She was packed within a few minutes. She threw her bag across her shoulder and looked at them with satisfaction. ‘Let’s go!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I feel like it should've been bigger and better after all this buildup. Please let me know what you guys think! I will try to update again as quickly as possible, but I'm headed for my midterm exams so it will probably take a while.


End file.
